dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Adam Taurus
Akame vs Adam Taurus is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-ninth DBX. Description Akame ga Kill! vs RWBY! Viva la revolución! Will Night Raid or the White Fang come out ahead? Intro Fight Location: Near the Argus communications tower - RWBY. With Adam Taurus still at large, humans were constantly in danger, and when word that he had made his way to Argus reached Night Raid's ears, Akame was tasked with putting a stop to him. She reached a nearby communications tower, and found that most of the workers had been butchered. She then heard someone shouting from above her. "Help! Somebody!" a voice screamed down before being replaced by the sounds of someone choking on their own blood. She looked up and saw another worker with a sword through the back of his neck. He then slumped forward and landed on the ground in a bloody mess in front of Akame. "Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang, it's time to bring you to justice." she said, holding out the sheath of her weapon and drawing Murasame. Adam Taurus laughed. "Another human who wants to talk about justice? This I have to see." he said, swiping the blood from his weapon and jumping down, landing a few paces in front of Akame. HERE WE GO! Then as quick as a flash, both revolutionists clashed blades. Akame played defensively for the time being, simply parrying Adam's attacks to try and figure out his patterns, whilst Adam attacked relentlessly, trying to take Akame down before she had a chance to. After a brief battle, the two locked up, finding themselves face to face with one another. With a quick motion, Akame swept for Adam's legs with a kick, which the Faunus flipped away from, drawing Blush and firing shots at the assassin. Akame slashed her way through each of the shots before lunging at Adam with a stab. The White Fang leader ducked and sheathed his weapon, allowing Akame's attack to pass above him, before unsheathing his weapon again and slashing for Akame's chest. The Night Raid assassin managed to move her weapon in the way in the nick of time though, and used the leverage to leap over and behind Adam, slashing at the Faunus' back. Before the attack could land, Adam redirected Blush behind him to block the strike, then quickly swung Wilt around and cut for Akame's neck. The assassin backed away in time, only dodging the attack by a hair or two. Adam quickly fired more rounds at Akame from Blush, but Akame used her speed to outrun them, breaching the gap between herself and her target. She cut for Adam's chest again, and the Faunus parried with Wilt. He then tried to use Blush to shoot Akame in the chest, but Akame saw it coming this time and drove her knee into Adam's gut before he could reach the trigger. This didn't break off the blade lock, but it stopped his use of Blush for the moment. Akame then broke off the attack and backed away from Adam, allowing him to rush at her and go on the offense again. His attacks were rapid, but Akame was handling them well enough. She just needed one moment to strike, but the Faunus wasn't giving it to her. Eventually, when Akame attempted a counterattack, Adam blocked with Blush and shot her in the chest, blowing her into a tree. Akame hit hard against the tree and dropped to a knee, panting. A confident grin fell over the Faunus' face. "Giving up so soon?" he taunted, sheathing his weapon and preparing to lunge. Akame then slit her wrist with her weapon and allowed the curse of the Demon Blade to take over her, giving her more power. Adam shook his head and charged at Akame, who blocked his attack strongly, much to Adam's surprise. "What?" he protested, but Akame didn't give a verbal answer, instead she smacked him in the face with the hilt of Murasame, stunning him for a split second. Akame then slashed at Adam's chest, but the Faunus blocked with both Wilt and Blush. Now Akame was on the attack, and though the White Fang leader was able to cope against Akame's bladework, he found himself on the receiving end of a lot of physical strikes from the assassin. Adam parried one of Akame's sword swings with Wilt and fired off two rounds from Blush at his foe. Akame weaved around the shots before swinging for Adam once more. The Faunus continued to clash blades with Akame before after a brief engagement, the two skidded backwards from the each other. They then eyed each other down, readying themselves for one final attack. Akame took a samurai-like pose, while Adam sheathed his weapon, preparing to use Moonslice. The two lunged at each other with a loud cry before attacking. For a moment, there was silence. Then a loud blood splatter could be heard as Akame's upper half split from her lower half and dropped to the floor. The White Fang leader sheathed his weapon for the last time before limping into the treeline. The Belladonna girl will have to wait... for now. DBX! Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Akame Ga Kill! themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights